Mischief's Daughter
by viridianaln9
Summary: Rise of the Guardians/Avengers Fic AU: Thor had a way to stop Loki. His daughter Jakeline. But what if she had a past with one of the Avengers a certain soldier? Will she be able to stop her Father, will she re-meet her mother, will the man she loves forgive the lies she told. What happens when she is chosen to be a Guardian?
1. Secret Daughter

**Mischief's Daughter **

Summary: **Rise of the Guardians/Avengers Fic AU: Thor had a way to stop Loki. His daughter Jakeline. But what if she had a past with one of the Avengers a certain soldier? Will she be able to stop her Father, will she re-meat her mother, will the man she loves forgive the lies she told. What happens when she is chosen to be a Guardian?**

Note: (**READ IMPORTANT)Well this is a new story. It came from an idea of one of you guys so thank you. So I liked the idea and I will do many twists. Now there will be changes in a lot of the movie cannons and to some of the characters as well. Also this is a Fem! Jack/Steve pairing. Now this story will start with this scene but it will be told in different times, so after this I'm moving to the past and I hope not to confuse you guys. Oh she is still not a Guardian yet. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter **

**One: Secret Daughter **

"In case it is unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass." Fury told Loki as he had been locked in a cage, after Captain America, Iron Man and Thor had captured him, he opened the door at the bottom of the cage. "It's a 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

"Ant…boot." Fury pointed at him.

"It's an impressive cage." Loki told him walking around. "Not built, I think for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury told him.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki said to him and looked at the camera. "A mindless beast make play he's still a man." On the room Dr. Banner looked away and knew the man was going to use the Hulk against him. The rest of the occupants didn't look at him.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threatening the world with war, you steal a force you can't hope you control." Fury told him." You talk about peace and you kill because is fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh…it burns you to have come so close." Loki taunts him.

"To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power…And for what?" Loki asked. "A warm light for all mankind to share and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury said walking away.

#

Up in the main meeting room, the group was looking at the screen where Fury had just left.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce told them.

"Loki is going to drag this out." Steve said. "So Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor said. "They're neither of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win the Earth. In return I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space." Steve said.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erick Selvig for." Bruce said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own." Natasha said.

"He got him after he couldn't work his mojo on me." Clint said.

"He couldn't?" Bruce asked confused.

"Nope." Clint said he remembering how the staff touched him and tried to get into his mind, but walls began to build in his mind blocking everything out. Loki had kicked him afterwards. Thor began to think, maybe Loki had been turned, and maybe he could be saved.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor said. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha told him.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics, Iridium…what do they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent. It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony said coming out of nowhere, h moved to Thor and smacked his arm lightly. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you've got a mean swing."

"It would mean that whatever Loki is opening would stay open as long as Loki wants to." Clint says remembering how the portal opened the first time.

"That's right." Tony said turning back to the board. "Raise the mizzenmast, jib the topsails." He pointed to the man. "That man is playing Galaga…he thought we wouldn't notice but we did."

"You thought I was bad." Clint whispered to Natasha.

"How does Fury see's these?" Tony asked Hill.

"He turns." Hill told him.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Harrison can get his hands on pretty easily." Tony said. "The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density something to kick-start the cube."

"When did become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night, the packet, Selvig's notes the extraction theory paper." Tony said "Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million kelvins just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect?" Tony said.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said and went to shake Bruce's hand.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

"It's good to finally meet you Dr. Banner; your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." He said. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks." Bruce said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube and I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his own personal monkeys."

"Monkey's?" Thor asked. "I do not understand?"

"I do I understand that reference." Steve said.

"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked. Bruce was about to answered but he was stopped.

"Wait! I've been thinking, what if Loki can change his mind?" Thor asked them.

"What do you mean change his mind?" Fury asked.

"I believe I know someone who can change his mind." Thor told them.

"Dude, you couldn't even change his mind." Clint told him.

"What makes you believe this person will?" Coulson asked.

"She…"

"His lover will not change his mind, she might be in Asgard." Fury said. "I cannot put the fate of the world on someone that is not here."

"Nay it is not his lover." Thor said. "And the person I am speaking of is on Midgard."

"Who is she?" Steve asked he was wondering who could change the mad-man's mind.

"His daughter." Thor said.

"What?!" Almost everyone said. They couldn't believe and most of them thought that Thor was joking but just the way he was serious.

"You're telling me, he has a daughter." Clint said.

"Yes, I believe he has not loved anyone as much as he loves his daughter." Thor said. "I believe she would be the only one to change his mind."

"Can she be trusted?" Fury asked.

"Aye…she protects Midgard even as she covers it with snow on the winter time." Thor said.

"Very well call her." Fury said. "While the person comes, Dr. Banner and Stark can look for the Cube." He wanted to keep all of his chances opened.

Thor moved away and he went to look at the window, he needed to get his niece and hoped that she would come. When the hooded crow that tended to follow his niece was near the window something she had done when he was around just in-case, he let spun his hammer and let thunder sound so the bird could turn to him and nod his head almost, he smiled when they went to look for his niece.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Far away in the Winter Forest, Jakeline was trying to find a way to enter North's Palace again without Phil kicking her out.

"Come, Star we have…"she didn't get to finish talking to her wolf when she saw Shadow her crow coming her way. She looked up at him and he seemed to be moving around her and suddenly a lightning strike stuck on the side of her. She knew exactly what that meant, her Uncle Thor wanted to speak to her and it was important.

"Star, stay here with Grandpa Winter." Jakeline ordered. She spun her staff around her changing her outfit from the sky blue gown and changed into her Asgardian outfit. The white snow began to surround her and she was wearing ice-blue legging, with silver boots everything else was silver except for her armor which was dark blue just as her cloak.

"Wind." She said and she was immediately raised in the ground and she began to follow Hoody toward the direction of her Uncle.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Many Years Ago

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4, iamgoku, Guest5, Guest6, and thunder angel13 **_**for the reviews. Okay I think we have an issue with the name. **

**1. Guys I am playing with the name Jokul Frosti not Jackson or Jake for her name, you guys have to remember she will be Asgardian(Loki didn't know he was a Frost Giant). **

**2. Yes you will know about Clint being able to fight it off the mind control. **

** 3. this chapter will be a flashback chapter you'll understand as the story goes. **

**4. I need you guys to remember that I will change many things. **

**D**isclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter **

**Two: Many Years Ago **

Loki was looking around from the stands, he did not want to study at the moment and was looking as Thor was beating some of the warriors, this after he demanded they did not go easy on him, when Loki had pointed out. It ended with a few laughs for Loki since his brother got beat a few times. Not that he wanted anything to happen to his Older Brother, but sometimes Thor tended to be incredibly arrogant and that got annoying.

"Thor!" Loki heard Volstagg scream with joy as Thor had taken some of the warriors.

"My friend!" Thor said.

Loki stood up so that he could leave.

"Brother, will you go with us to drink." Thor said.

"No, I need to go elsewhere brother." Loki answered.

"Yes, magic don't you get tired of that?" Fandral asked. "Tis a weak subject as well, you should learn to be a warrior, even Sif is learning."

"Not all of us are made to be warriors." Sif told him. Loki tried really not to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I will remember that." Loki informed them._ 'When you lot are bleeding on the ground and wish for me to heal you.' _Those were his thoughts, but he didn't voice them.

"Are you sure brother?" Thor asked of him.

"Yes, Thor go have fun." He replied.

"Come on Thor, Loki does not wish to go." Fandral told him.

Loki saw them leave and he moved to the other side, he would be batter with his books and magic to learn more. He knew that he didn't want to be a beast. He was getting bored of being in Asgard. He didn't know what to do either, it would be simple to just disappear but where was the question.

#

"Loki dear, I would think you would be with your brother." His mother was sitting in the library and she smiled at him.

"I did not feel to be there." Loki explained.

"Ah, yes well come?" Frigga said to him.

"I thought you would be in your room with your weaving." Loki inquired.

"Do not worry my dear; Midgard seems to be going through changes." Frigga just told him that and he knew it would be the only thing she would tell him.

'_Midgard.'_ It was what went through his mind. He hadn't been there for a while now so he had no idea what the mortals were doing now. It would be interesting to see, what they were up to now.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki had been planning the trip for a while hiding things from Heimdallr was hard and he knew he needed to make it perfect, he could just say he would be going on a magical quest to learn from other beings. It would be believable and he wasn't exactly lying.

"Are you sure about this my son?" Frigga asked him.

"Of course mother."

"Do you not want your brother to come with you?"

"Of course not; he would not understand my quest." Loki explained to her.

"Very well, my son may your trip be fruitful." Frigga said to him and she hugged him tightly to her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Winter Forest was lovely and warded all over from any intruder, on top of said mountain laid a castle it almost looked mirror like, but it was not the case the castle was strong a beautiful shinning. The problem was the people inside at the moment.

"Come on, Father no one comes inside this forest." Princess Eirawen explained to her Father Old Man Winter one more time that no one was going to come inside the forest. Old Man Winter look imposing in his ice throne with a icicle crown and long white robes with his wooden staff in his hands.

"Nightmares from Pitch Black came inside." Old Man Winter mentioned to his only daughter.

"I know Father and we lost two of our man, I am rather aware of that fact and I've kept my eyes open for such things." She said, Old Man Winter.

"We have guards for that."

"I will not be taking care of the Winter lands in just sitting on y throne Father you've taught me that."

"Dear me, and that caused me to have such a wild daughter."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Very well, go check but please be careful."

"I will." Eirawen told him.

#

Loki landed on the edge of the Winter Forest, he recognized it incredibly fast and he had to smile at that. The place was incredibly beautiful. He knew that Winter didn't have the best reputation, but he liked it a bit. He walked inside the Winter forest, knowing he would see the King of Winter pretty soon, he knew he would just bow be polite and he would let him stay. What he did not expect was for a sword.

"Oh, now this is a new way to greet royalty." He said backing away from the sword. He looked at the soldier he would probably kill for this, the woman was something different. As he looked he couldn't help but be captured by her eyes, blue something he despised for something his elder brother had and all the females of Asgard tended to fall to, the blue in her eyes were warmth that was what he believed to see a fire that shouldn't be able to be lit in ice but in hers it did, her hair wavy and a silvery blond, she was not like the woman of Asgard either, she seemed almost like a one of the elf's of Alfheim, but different as well, curvy encase in a beautiful gown, he is certain she is just wearing it for the propriety of it, but she could be wearing armor just as easily.

"Who are you intruder coming into our territory?"

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard." The sword didn't drop; she just kept looking at him straight in the eyes as if she was trying to decipher the truth from him. "May…I inquire who you might be?"

"I suppose." She said with shrugged of her shoulders. "I am Princess Eirawen of the Winter Lands daughter of Old Man Winter."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he flirted.

"I have been flattered greatly by other Spirits and even Gods, Prince Loki of Asgard, your flattery does not face me." she told him dropping the sword and putting it back next the sheaf on her hip.

"I will strive harder to compliment you then."

"Doubtful." As she says the words all Loki is looking at is her eyes expressive blue eyes, she may be doubtful but those eyes seem curious.

"You must not doubt me."

"Hmm…I'll be the judge of that, now what are you doing in our kingdom you are far from Asgard."

"Curiosity."

"Persephone was curious as well ended up with Hades and her mother left us free reign for a few years." Princess Eirawen told him.

"Do you plan on being my Hades because I would be willing to eat the pomegranate to stay with you for a while?" That cause a laugh and it was a beautiful laugh and something Loki never really got anywhere to come out of her lips.

"Amusing, now come my Father would want to know we have a visitor." She said and he followed intrigued by the Winter Princess. As they walked together he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't recall the Winter Forest being incredibly protected."

"The Nightmare King has taken control of many and scared many spirits besides the humans, we have a feeling he would come to our lands as well."

"Ah." He just said and they both walked together to the castle.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Next chapter we see Jakeline arrive in the Helicarrier. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest1, OnlyABookworm, Sparky199, KainVixenheim, RiseoftheSoulGuardians, Baylee1100 and Guest2 for**_** the reviews. OKAY so something's you will find out in this chapter that will be answered later in other chapters. So pay attention. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter **

**Three: Unexpected Surprises **

"Did you actually send the message?" Clint asked.

"Aye, she will be here?" Thor told them.

"Have you seen her at all lately?" Natasha asked him, she wanted to know if the daughter would actually help them.

"I have not seen my niece for a few centuries." Thor admitted.

"Wait, do you even have a good relationship with her?" Coulson was the one to ask.

"We are going in this blind!"

"I do not believe so." Thor said

#

Jakeline was flying through the skies following Shadow through the skies, she breathe in trying to get he Uncle's signature before she could appear where he was.

"Okay, Shadow I got the signature." She screamed at it. She breathed in and out for a bit before closing her eyes.

#

As soon as Loki took Selvig we moved Jane Foster." Coulson told Thor. "They've got an excellent observatory in the Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane very remote. She'll be safe."

"Thanks." Thor was very grateful for this. "It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig I dread what he plans for him once he's done." He felt terrible. "Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot." Coulson explained as they talked. "You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were." He believed that because that way he wouldn't be in these circumstances." We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here battling like bildge snipe."

"Like what?" Coulson was confused.

"Bilge Snipe. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers." He said. "You don't have those?"

"I don't think so." Coulson told him.

"Well they are repulsive." He said walking to the windows. "And they trample everything in their path. When I first came to Earth, Loki rage followed me here, and your people paid the price and now again." He explained. "In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet." Fury said and Thor looked up. "You are sure this daughter will help, tell her where the Tesseract is?"

"I don't know Loki's mind is far afield and she does not know what has happened to her Father." He told them. "It's not just power he craves it's vengeance upon me. There is no pain would price his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that until the pain starts." Fury told him.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury told him. Fury left him alone with Coulson and he had to ask.

"Thor, I've been meaning to ask, his daughter why is she here and not in Asgard?"

"My father does not know about her, after the other, he wanted his daughter untouched by the politics of Asgard." Thor explained. "I did not meet my niece until she was five and even then, Loki wouldn't let me change his mind about bringing her to be raised with Mother."

The machines began to go a bit crazy.

"Sir, something is coming." Hill said.

"Is that snow?" Clint said and something came to his mind but he knew she wouldn't come here. He didn't want her in danger of course he wouldn't want her to be in danger.

On top of the table a cascade of snow began to appear that almost like a whirlwind, Steve was getting ready to attack the first thing to appear was the cloak it was blue and the figure began to appear.

"Uncle Thor!" the voice made Steve freeze, he knew that voice, he knew that voice too well but he didn't dare hope.

"Jakeline!" Thor boomed and both Clint and Steve stopped and stared at the rival since the person standing there meant the most to both of them.

'_Jakeline.'_ His mind was going in over-drive; no she should be dead just like almost everyone he knew from his time. But the person he was thinking off there was no information on her just that she had disappeared after he had died. The woman was hugged tightly by Thor and she chuckle.

"You know as the family reunion is touching and all we do have pressing matters." Fury told Thor.

Jakeline removed her cloak and everyone could see her. Steve froze on his seat and Natasha was the first one to notice. The woman turned and she looked young in her 20's with an hour-glass figure and tall, with long silver-blond hair that was down and curled. She was wearing armor close to Thor's the upper part which looked like a corset was dark blue and the legging a silver blue with silver boots. On her hand was a staff hook, her face had a softness to it with beautiful ice-dark blue eyes that seemed to filled with fun and mischief and when she looked at the people on the table she seemed to freeze and her pale skin seemed to have gone paler around her neck was a necklace that had dog-tags and a ring here also.

'_Steve?'_ that was the only thing that went through her mind but it was wrong he was dead they had told her so. But he was right there in-front of her and he was looking at her just as shocked, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating.

Clint was sitting there and he noticed just like Natasha that Jakeline was not looking at them, but her gaze was with Steve as if she had seen a ghost. Coulson was frozen a bit as well, he had met Jakeline many times but she had seemed older.

"Jakeline?" she snapped back out of it and smiled even if on the inside she was shocked.

"Uncle Thor, why did you call me?" she asked worried because she knew that he had no idea about Steve.

"We need your help." Thor said and Jakeline got serious.

"In what exactly?" she asked.

"You're Father?" Thor said. Jakeline looked at him.

"Is he here with you, if he alright, is he injured, I didn't sense him at all." Jakeline told him.

"What do you mean sense him?" Fury asked. Jakeline turned to him.

"Who are you?" she asked with a raise brow, Clint and Phil bit their lips because they both knew that she knew who the man was.

"I am Director Fury of S.H.I. . And you are?" he said.

"Jakeline Frost, Princess of Winter." She replied. "Now, why do you need my help?"

"My brother, your Father has lost his mind." Thor told her. Everyone in the room looked at her waiting for a reaction.

"My Dad?" Jakeline began slowly. "Explain."

It was then that she was informed of everything her Father had done and what happened at the same time. She turned to Clint and with her eyes she asked him if he was fine and he gave her a subtle nod.

"The Tesseract, wasn't that thing lost after World War 2?" Jakeline demanded about the Cube.

"It was found, S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to use it." Steve replied and she looked at him. Jakeline covered her face before she breathed in.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"In a cell." Coulson told her.

"Alright, I'm going to go see him." Jakeline said.

"Will you change his mind?" Fury asked of her.

"Look I don't know how far gone he is, but I know he wouldn't destroy Mid-Earth I live here, my mother lives here as well, I couldn't sense him either and that is just wrong." She said and looked at Phil.

"She looks nothing like him." Clint told Thor after she left with Phil. He knew that since he knew Jakeline too well. _'Dammit, Jack what are you doing?' _he questioned himself in his mind. Jakeline was very important to him, not in a romantic way in another way.

"She got the looks of her Mother." Thor said.

"So Loki does have a wife." Steve asked.

"Um…no Jakeline's mother died when she gave birth to her." Thor said.

'_She said lives.'_ Steve thought, why would she say that? He looked at the screen where it showed the screen, he did not expect the scream that would come.

#

Loki was in his cell waiting for one of the weakling to come, he did not expect the scream.

"THE TESSERACT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" he did not jump when he looked up to see his daughter standing there. Jakeline looked at her Father and she noticed something and she knew his eyes they were blue not green, either her Father was under mind control and he was trapped in there.

"I don't believe that is a way to speak to your Father, Jakeline." Loki told her.

"I will speak to this impostor, however I wish _'Father'_ really out of all the things you could use you are using that thing." Jakeline said.

"I don't believe I need to answer to my daughter, the one thing that destroyed my happiness, you killed your mother." Loki told her meaning to hurt her but there was a smile on her lips.

"Really?" She said trying to stop the pain.

"Yes, the humans don't know the power they have, I will rule them all, Jakeline you are my daughter you should be with me, and the Cube will show you things you wouldn't believe."

"No, Father, the only thing the Tesseract did was caused me the biggest pain in the world." She told him. In the room Steve looked down because he could tell who she was about and he got his answer.

"Ah yes, the soldier you let yourself fall for." Loki said mockingly. "Really, Jakeline it seems you are like that oaf falling for mortals, what did that gain you nothing?"

"You have no idea what it gained me." Jakeline said holding her temper in but people could notice the temperature dropping.

'_I don't mean it, Jakeline please.'_ Inside Loki's mind was going he didn't want to hurt his daughter. Jakeline kept looking at her Father; she made a move to move away.

"Alright tell me, what would you have done your would see him die of old age, what was the plan disappear?" Loki asked of her and he wasn't the only one who wanted the answer.

"I would have given everything even if that was seeing him die of old age but I would have given him the family he wanted the life." She meant every word she would have given Steve everything the picket fence apple pie he wanted fixing her appearance wouldn't have been a challenge to make it seemed like he would age with him.

"I could make it for him to be back you know." Loki said.

"What?" Jakeline asked surprised.

"If you joined me, I will bring your soldier back; you just have to let me go." Loki told her.

Everyone upstairs was looking t Jakeline for her choice; Fury was going to get ready to send in troops to stop her. Steve was a bit calm because he was right here, Loki couldn't bring him back.

"It's my job to protect the earth even if it is against you." Jakeline answered.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, Father." she told him and left the room.

#

The entire room saw Jakeline come back and take a seat but she wasn't paying attention to them, her mind was somewhere else. Her Dad was in there she could tell the moment he had brought up Steve, but what could she do to break him out of it. Her talking to him didn't work, it would have to be something big, but what could she do?

Steve was looking at Jakeline and he knew that face, it was the one that told him she was in really deep thought and had gotten information but had no plan on sharing it until she was sure of it. He wanted to talk to her but he knew that their talk had to be private.

"So, we're on the same page." Fury said. "His daughter couldn't change his mind."

Jakeline looked up and looked at Steve, who looked at her before moving to go check on the search. She looked back on the table.

"So, Jakeline what did you find out?" Fury asked.

"I don't think my Father is right in the head." Jakeline replied.

"We gathered that." Clint told her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "It's like he's there but at the same time not there." she said.

"Meaning?" Fury asked but Jakeline didn't answer anymore going back to her thoughts.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What is Phase 2?" Tony asked.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the Cube to make weapons." Steve told them and Jakeline frowned at that. "Sorry the computer was working to slow for me." Jakeline smirked at that.

"Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract this does not mean…" Fury didn't get to finish before the computer beeped.

"Sorry, Nick what were you lying?" Tony asked him turning the screen so they could see it.

"I was wrong Director the world hasn't changed a bit." the disappointed in Steve's voice hurt her, not one noticed and she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"Did you know about this" Bruce asked of Natasha and Clint.

"You might want to remove yourself from this environment Doctor." Natasha said.

"Ha…ha…I was in Calcutta I was pretty well removed." Bruce told her.

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha told him.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce demanded.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you." Natasha told him.

"Look I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy…" Bruce informed them. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. Is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of them." Fury said pointing to both Thor and Jakeline.

"Me, you didn't even know about me." Jakeline and Thor said.

"Last year Earth had a visit from another planet, which had a grudge match that leveled a small town." Fury said. "We learned that we are not only not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned.

"Our people want nothing more than peace with your planet." Thor told them.

"But you are not the only one are you…and you're not the only threat." Fury said. "The world is filling up with people who can't be match, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies; it's a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for higher form of war." Thor said and Jakeline covered her face.

"A higher form." Steve said.

"You forced our hand, we had no choice." Fury said.

"You did have one sending the Tesseract back into the ocean." Jakeline snapped.

'A nuclear deterrent because that always calms everything down." Tony said.

"Remind me again, how you made your fortune Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep." Steve answered.

"Wait…wait hold on how is this now about me?"

"Isn't everything."

"I thought humans were more evolved then this?"

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat your champion with such mistrust." Thor said. Jakeline twitched a bit because she felt something trying to get her angry and that wasn't normal.

"You guys are kidding right?" Clint said.

"Are you really that naïve S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors everyone."

"Captain America is on the threat list?" Bruce asked.

'We all are." Natasha said. Jakeline was trying to block things out.

"You want order yet you cause chaos." Thor told them.

"It's his M.O isn't it, what are we a team…no, no we are a chemical mixture that makes chaos we're a time bomb." Bruce said.

"You need to step away." Fury told him.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony said.

"You darn well know why, back off." Steve told him.

"I'm starting to think you should make me."

"Big man in a suit of armor take that off what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I've known ten guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve told him. "I've seen the footage the only thing you really fight for is yourself, you're not the guy to make the sacrifice play to lie down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be the hero." Steve snapped and Jakeline was shocked because that was too

"A hero like you, everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony snapped.

"Put on the suit…"

"Agent Romanoff could you escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

'Where you're renting my room." Bruce told him.

"The cell was just…"

"In-case you wanted to kill me well you can't I know I tried." That gets the whole room to quiet up and Jakeline has to hold in the sob because she understands why the Hulk was near the Winter Lands now. "I got low I didn't see and end, so I put a bullet to my mouth and the other guy spit it out." He said.

"So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." Banner said and Jakeline noticed him got for the staff that is what her Father meant. "You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff; you want to know how I stay calm?"

"Dr. Banner put down the scepter."

"Bruce breathe." Jakeline tells him.

"Sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick." Bruce told them before moving when there was a noise from one of the computers.

"Oh my god…" Bruce sad, they all look at him and everything began to explode it sent Steve, Tony and Jakeline flying.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Love-Happiness

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**EL0ndon, Sparky199, Lunamaow, Baylee1100, RiseoftheSoulGuardians and Harley-Quinnn38999**_** for the reviews. Okay so this is like the other in which you are going to see more of Jakeline's mom and Loki.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter**

**Four: Love/Happiness **

Some people in Asgard had noticed that for the past year Loki seemed a bit more relaxed and incredibly happy. They could have let it go, but it was not in their nature to do so especially if it was Loki.

"Loki seems happy." Fandral said to Thor in training.

"Really, he is just himself and his studies." Thor told him.

"Are you sure, he is not planning something?" Sif asked.

"He is just studying." Thor told them. Loki was passing through at the moment and the others stopped him.

"Loki!" Volstagg said and Loki stopped just to indulge them before going to Midgard to see the Winter Land- Princess Eirawen- he was very happy there.

"Yes."

"You must come with us to Alfheim and see all the happiness there and the girls." Fandral told him.

"No thank you, I have things to occupy my mind at the moment." Loki told him.

"What are those things?" Sif asked.

"Learning, I don't think it is something you allow yourself with Lady Sif." Loki said politely. "Now if you can excuse me, I need to leave."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Eirawen was waiting in the Winter Palace balcony something she seemed to do for the past year; it had to do with her new friend. The wind played with her hair something that was normal for her.

"Wind, please don't mess with my hair." that only seemed to make the Wind a little bit more playful. She sighed; she knew there was nothing or no one that could control the Wind at all.

"That is a good look for you." She looked up to see Loki standing there.

"Loki!" she said and went to hug him something that he returned very excitedly as well.

"Eira." Loki whispered and held her; she moved her hands on his shoulders and looked at his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Loki said.

"Yes, God of Lies or not I can still tell when you are lying." Eirawen and Loki looked at her; it was something that he liked about her.

"My brother's friends…."

"No more I understand." She told him. "Really sometimes I just want to borrow some of his own powers and electrocute your brother to get some of his ego down before freezing his friends."

"Eira." Loki told her.

"You want me to do it." she said and kissed his cheek that got him by surprise before she pulled him with her to go downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked.

"Travel in the woods as always." She tells him and Loki smiled at that.

#

They ended up lying on ground near one of the lakes, unlike what people thought about the Winter Lands there was one lake and this lake was hot spring.

"This place is really peaceful." Loki told her standing up and looking at the lake he didn't see Eirawen moving until he was pushed inside.

"Oh for…" Loki said splashing up, before looking at Eira and she was laughing before he pulled her in.

"Loki!" she squeaked splashing around the water and looking at her.

"That is what you get." He told her.

"You are so mean." She said and pulled him.

"I am not take it back." He said and pulled her to him.

"No." she said before they both notice that they were really close. Loki was looking at her eyes before he moved his hand and touched her cheek. Eirawen was looking at him. He moved forward and touched his lips with hers it was just a touch of lips, Eirawen seem to freeze for a few seconds before she returned the kiss. They continued to kiss for a few seconds before they pulled apart. Loki laid his forehead on top of hers.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Loki admitted, he waited for a ridiculed but Eirawen just kissed him again.

"Then it was the both of us." She answered.

#

"May I ask, why both of you are wet?" Old Man Winter asked.

"We fell into the lake." Eirawen said. Old Man Winter looked at both of them.

"Go and get ready so we can get dinner." Old Man Winter told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki and Eirawen had been together for the past two years and they were the happiest any of them could ever believe.

"Are they still questioning you?" Eirawen asked Loki as they laid on their bed-it was hers but it had become his as well the past few months- Loki moved his hand to her back soothing it.

"I don't think they will change, Thor is not actually asking he is just happy that I am, his friends are another matter." Loki told her.

"I wish you could stay here." Eirawen sighed out. Loki looked down and how he wished that as well.

"You know the reasons I cannot."

"I know." She said.

#

That talk didn't let them to believe what would happen. When Eirawen found from the Healers what all of her sickness actually was it shocked her to the core. When Loki arrived in her balcony she hugged him tight.

"Is something wrong? Is your Father alight?"

"Everything is fine." She said.

"God of Lies, Eira, tell me if something is the matter."

"I honestly don't know how you will react." She admitted and he raised her head with his hand.

"Tell me." Loki said.

"We...Loki…I'm pregnant." She told him. Loki stood frozen in place, Eirawen was nervous when Loki pulled her close and spun her around.

"We're going to be parents." He told her.

"Yes." She answered and Loki kissed her many times.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Attacks-Stabbing

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest1, RoseoftheSoulGuardians, MariMart, Sparky199 and Guest2**_** for the reviews. Okay so just to remind you, something has already happened between Steve and Jakeline(clue: remember what she wearing around her neck). **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter**

**Five: Attacks/Stabbings **

"Oh my god." Bruce said. At that moment Steve, Tony and Jakeline went flying. Everything seemed to go to fast. Steve sat up and looked at both Tony and Jakeline.

"Put on the suit." He told Tony.

"Yeah." He said and went to get the suit. Steve helped Jakeline up.

"Bruce?" she said.

"What?" Steve asked, he felt a little flare of jealousy there but he tried to ignore it, because it was not the time.

"He's going to lose control Steve." Jakeline tells him. "Be careful." She tells him.

"You as well…we still have to talk." He told her they want to hold each other but they still can't.

"I know." She says. They both move away toward their destinations.

#

Clint and Natasha were both down with Bruce.

"We're going to be okay." Natasha said.

"I wouldn't think so." Clint said moving to help Natasha with the beam on her leg as fast as he could.

"Doctor…" she said as she saw that he was getting up. "Bruce you've got to fight it this is just what Loki wants…" she looked at Clint so he could hurry.

"Come on Banner don't do this." Clint tells him.

"We're going to be okay, I swear on my life I will get you out of this you will walk away…"

"**YOUR LIFE!"** Bruce roars and both Clint and Natasha are weirdly fascinated at seeing him change but also scared because they don't know how to deal. Clint is able to move the beam and Natasha gets out. The Hulk roars at them and they both know they have absolutely no chance so they run and the Hulk is right behind them.

"We are so going to have to do this." Clint said. They were both about to turn and shoot him, but something threw the Hulk away from them.

"What the heck was that?" Clint asks.

"Thor." she says.

"It appears communications are down." Clint says and they both go so they could help fix the problem.

#

Thor stands up and he looks at the Hulk he couldn't believe the Doctor was hiding this under his skin. The Hulk roars at him and Thor they begin to punch each other until Thor holds him around the neck.

"We are not your enemy Banner." He says, but he is just thrown at the side. That will not do and he calls for Mljnoir but just as he is about to use it, she is stopped by the person standing there.

"Stop!" Jakeline says.

The Hulk just looks at her and seems that he is close to almost squashing her. That is until as he raises his arms and Thor is ready to hit him. Jakeline throws a snowball on the Hulk and he roars at her, but she just throws another one and suddenly the Hulk begins to laugh and it's a deep laugh.

He continues to do so until he is beginning to shrink down. Bruce stares up at Jakeline who is standing there.

"What?"

"Welcome back Bruce." She says.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asks but she isn't looking at him.

"Secret of mine don't worry about it." she says and snaps her fingers so he could get some pants.

"Thank-you." He says. Jakeline turns around and she sees that her Uncle is gone. She has a feeling that he knows, where he has gone.

"Do you want me to take to the main…." She sees some people coming that aren't from their group and she freezes the ground getting many of them to trip before she changes and freezes their weapons.

"That is impressive." He tells her.

"Thank-you." She says. "Now do you need me to take to the main room or can you handle it from here?"

"I can, I know where you want to go." He says.

"Okay, be careful Bruce we need you in the battle." She tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thor after seeing that his niece had Banner under control went to check on Loki to make sure he was still in his cell. When he arrived and saw the door opened he tried to stop it.

"No!" he screams and goes forward just to pass threw him. He stands up and the door is close with Loki on the other side.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He mocks. Thor smacks the glass and the cell just grabs itself. Loki smirks and looks around.

"You used my daughter against me." he says.

"She can make you see reason." Thor says and Loki just looks around.

"Humans think us immortal, should we test that?" he asks moving to the control panel.

#

Jakeline moves fast thinking of a way get to her Father and the one that gives her the answer is none other than Clint through the com links they were given.

_"We just hit Agent Harrison in the head that seems to get the mojo out of him."_ Clint says. Jakeline knows that won't work on her Dad she needed to shock him out of it.

_"Steve."_ She says.

"_Jakeline?"_ the question is there.

"_I'm sorry_." She says.

"_Jakeline I don't think…"_

"_Steve…I'm very happy to know you were actually alive….I love you_." She says.

"_What do you mean?"_ Steve says and he sounds desperate because he knows that type of voice it was the same he had used when he told Peggy to tell Jakeline that he loved her many years ago before he went under.

"_Jack, Doll, Sweetheart, Jakeline…I love you too, what do you mean, what are you doing?"_ he demands using all of the nicknames he used but she doesn't answer. Only this time there isn't one person on the other side that hear the conversation this time they are four are Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Tony.

#

"Move away please." they both turned around to see Phil standing there with a weapon. "You like this, we started the prototype after you send the Destroyer even I don't know what it does." He says turning the thing on. "Do you want to find out?" he asks and he is suddenly pushed out of the way and sees the Loki in-front of him disappear.

"No!" Thor screams. As Phil hears Thor scream he looks up and he pales.

"No." he says.

Jakeline is impaled on the staff, her own on the ground and she is looking at her Father in the eyes.

"Daddy." She whispers. Phil see's Loki shaking his head and something seems to make him weak and he looks at Jakeline lost.

"Jakeline." He says. Loki looks down to see Jakeline impaled there and he pulls it out and he is shocked. "No, no Jakeline what did you do?" he says and pulls her close as he feels tears in his eyes.

"Only way." She says and she is about to begin to close her eyes but Loki is holding her close and it seems everyone hears.

"No!" Loki screams.

"Coulson, what the hell was that?" Fury asks.

"Loki…Loki just stabbed Jakeline." Coulson answers.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Birth-Death

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Guest**_**, RiseoftheSoulGuardians, Sparky199 and OliviaIE**_** for the reviews. Now don't kill me but you won't be getting what happened in the last chapter until the next one. This is part of ch.4 okay and warning YOU WILL CRY.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter**

**Six: Birth/Death **

To Old Man Winter the news that his daughter was pregnant didn't exactly surprise him; he knew that she and Loki had been incredibly close since they had met. So as they stood in-front of him with the news he had no other choice.

"Congratulations, If I am correct, the child will not know of Asgard?"he didn't question, he said.

"That is correct, Asgard will be biased about my child and I do not wish for her to befall what the others have." Loki answered.

"Very well." Old Man Winter. "I give both of you my blessing."

"Thanks, Dad." Eirawen said and hugged him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki was in Asgard and he was trying to get back into Midgard, but he needed to get some of his child things. He didn't know what they were going to have, he of course wanted a son, but he would be incredibly happy if it was a girl.

"Loki, you seemed nervous?" Frigga said.

"Not at all, Mother." He said with a smile.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Mother." Loki replied.

"Will you be gone in one of your trips?"

"Is Father worried?" he asked non-chalant sine he didn't want to seem that he was worried.

"No, he knows that you are looking for your way and studying." Frigga replied.

"Well, to answer your question, yes I will be gone for some time."

"Very well be careful Loki." She told him.

"I will."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I didn't think this would happen." Eirawen said.

"How are you fairing?" Loki asked her.

"I am fine, Loki just great." Eirawen said with a smile. "Your child is very energetic though…come the baby is moving." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach so he could feel the baby inside. Loki pulled her close.

"It's really beautiful."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Eirawen breathed in, she knew that something was wrong but she didn't want to say anything. She was getting a bit weaker as the time is coming.

"Ah, I don't think I will make it to raise you." She whispered to her womb. "You will be incredible cared for by your Father and your Grandfather." The Wind seemed to catch her mood and wrapped itself around her.

"After all this time of bugging me, now you're trying to be consoling." Eirawen said.

#

Eirawen got visit she was not expecting at all. When she walked in the main room where her Father was looking at her.

"Hello, dear, Mother Nature has come to see you." Old Man Winter said.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, Mother." Eirawen said. Mother Nature stood there in her golden splendor. Long black hair and golden gown with her own staff in hand.

Now this Mother Nature had been put on her spot a century ago and wasn't exactly Eirawen's actual Mother, her Mother was his Father's wife and the ex-Mother Nature that died a few centuries ago as well. She knew from experience that there was a reason this Mother Nature didn't boss the Winter Spirits as much as she hoped and was really polite.

"You look incredibly beautiful." Mother Nature said coming forward.

"Thank-you." Eirawen said.

"Your Father refuses to tell me, who the Father of your child is and I was wondering if you would tell me?"

"I apologize for the rudeness, but the Father of my child prefers to stay unknown." Eirawen told her.

"Please tell me it wasn't one of the Greek Pantheon, I swear Zeus and his children never learn." Mother Nature said.

"Not at all Mother." Eirawen said.

"Very well, I understand the reasons. I wish to see your newborn when he/she is born if you permit." Mother Nature.

"Yes, of course." Eirawen said.

"Thank-you." Mother Nature said and left. Leaving both Eirawen and her Father standing in the main room.

"You are still getting use to her aren't you?" Eirawen said.

"Yes, it is still hard you would understand if you lost someone this close to your heart dear and no one to fill the void." Old Man Winter told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki and Eirawen were together when Eirawen got the labor pains and it almost double her over that Loki had to hold her.

"Eirawen." Loki told her.

"I think, I'm about to give birth." Eirawen said and cringed in pain, but it was way too painful.

#

Eirawen was in too much pain…

"Breath." They were telling her. Loki was moving on the other side moving up and down the hall, Eirawen had bleed too much when her water broke and it scared him, he wanted to be in there, but he knew that he couldn't.

"Ah!" the scream had him almost taking the door down and going inside.

"You can't be in here. The Midwife said.

"Shut-up and do your job." Loki snapped and he didn't care as he went to Eirawen's side.

"Loki, love you really don't have to be here." Eirawen said with a smile.

"I want to." He said kissing her sweaty head with all the love an affection he could think of.

"Oh…" Eirawen said.

"Breathe, Eira." Loki said.

It seemed to be hours before Eirawen was finally able to push.

"Ah!" the scream as she pushed and all they could hear was the crying.

"Oh, congratulations you have a little girl." The Midwife told them.

"Go." Eirawen said. Loki got from her side and went to the Midwife to see their daughter. The Midwife looked at him and in a white blanket gave the child to him. Loki held the newborn and he couldn't help the smile on his face. She looked pale with blondish-silver head on her head.

"You look beautiful my sweet baby." He whispered and when the baby opened her eyes, he was shocked. "She has your eyes love."

"Loki." He turned around with a smile and it fell when he saw the way Eirawen looked she looked too pale.

"Eirawen." He moved with the baby in tow and moved to her side.

"Hey love." She whispered and looked at the child who opened her eyes and she could see that Loki had been right.

"Eirawen." He whispered.

"Love, I'm so sorry." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't think I have long for this earth." She whispered.

"No, don't say that; I can't lose you." Loki told her.

"I have too, I wish for you to promise me, you will take care of Jakeline." Eirawen said and Loki knew he had just been given the name of their daughter.

"Eira." He said. "I promise, please don't."

"I will give you a promise; I will come back to you." Eirawen told him and touched his face. Loki opened his eyes and he saw a fuzzy vision of blue eyes and brown hair.

"Please, please." He begged but it was in vain. Eirawen was gone.

"Eirawen." Old Man Winter just whispered and he just stood close to Loki who was sobbing holding his daughter in his arms.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter; don't forget to read the next chapter. **


	7. Assemble

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Now here is the other part because I didn't want to be mean and make you guys wait. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter **

**Seven: Assemble **

"Loki…Loki just stabbed Jakeline." Coulson said and there was total silence on coms. Before he move to open the door and Thor came out running toward both Loki and Jakeline.

"Loki, concentrate." Thor boomed out. Loki looks at Thor and Coulson can see the broken look on his face.

"I…I."

"Heal, her, she is still breathing." Thor said. Loki looked at him with wide eyes before he turned to his daughter and concentrated putting his hand on her upper abdomen and healing some of the mayor damage.

"Eirawen is going to hate me; Jakeline is going to hate me." Loki said as he cradles his little girl first.

"I'll take you to the infirmary." Coulson tells him.

#

They lay her on the bed and Loki begins the healing process.

"She's going to be fine brother." Thor says holding his shoulder and Coulson seems surprise when Loki smiles.

"I know, she is just as stubborn as her mother…I didn't think she would do this, I was trying to warn her in the cells that I wasn't in control." Loki admitted.

"That's why you brought up…" Coulson said thinking of her mother but the answer surprises him.

"The soldier; Jakeline spend twenty-three years as a recluse and she still mourns him privately. I never got to meet him." Loki explained. Coulson didn't want to say that Jakeline looking this young reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he changed the subject.

"Will she recover?"

"Yes, I took too long to heal her; it will take a few minutes for all the damage to be un-done."

#

"What is the news on the snowflake?" Tony asked because he could see that Steve was not going to ask.

"There is no news; Jakeline is being currently healed by her Father."

"He stabbed her." Tony said and Steve had not said anything, what he wanted to do was go to Jakeline.

"It seems like Agent Harrison; Loki was under mind-control himself."

"He was a puppet." Steve says.

"Yes, now gentleman we are dead in the sky, we don't know what Loki has planned since he is too preoccupied healing his daughter, my two assassins are missing; my good eye is keeping an eye on our two resident Gods."

"Karma." Tony said.

"I won't deny it, we were going to use the Tesseract to build an arsenal, but I never like to put all my chips on a single number. There was an idea." Fury told them. "Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight battle we never could. To save the world."

"You said there is nothing that could be done."

"Some ideas would be good." Fury informed Stark.

"I thought I wasn't eligible." Tony said standing up and Steve followed behind him.

#

"You don't trust him." Steve said.

"Do you?" Tony said.

"But we have to figure out what Loki was planning." Steve said.

"We can ask him you know, he must have something of info and you get to see your girl." Tony smirked.

"I…um…you heard that?" he asked.

"The coms were opened." Tony said "So, she's the girl that the old man talked about, the nurse."

"She…let's go." Steve said moving away and he pretended not to hear the chuckles coming from Stark.

#

"Her vitals are fine." Bruce informed Loki. Bruce had gotten her strapped in the machines to see how she was doing after telling Loki exactly what they were.

"Jakeline!" they all turned around to see both Clint and Steve coming their way.

"How is she?" Steve asked.

"She is doing well, Captain." Thor answered; something seemed to come into Loki's mind.

"Her son." He said and Steve tried not to pale and he began to think who she could have gotten a child with or that she could have be pregnant with his child, when he went down into the ice.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"Jakeline, she adopted a child years ago, I only know he is male, I need to find a way to contact him, to let him know she will be fine." Loki said.

"He knows." Clint says looking at Jakeline. Steve looks at Clint and wonders how he knows.

"Loki, we need to ask you do you remember…" Steve began.

"Stark Tower." Loki replied. "The portal should open there."

"Okay, so will you be coming?" Steve asked them.

"I will go." Thor answer. Clint was the last one to go but he was stopped by Loki's voice.

"Jakeline is going to be fine." Loki said. Bruce was standing there and he looked around trying to make himself busy, but hearing as well.

"So you say." Clint said.

"There is a reason; the staff didn't work on you." Loki told him. That made Clint stop.

"What does that mean?"

"Jakeline put that protection on you, how I didn't notice." He said and turned to Clint who seemed frozen on the spot at his gaze he was the God of Lies/ Mischief but his eyes were all honesty at the moment. "I wish to apologize."

"I'll forgive you, when she is better." Clint said walking away.

"I understand." Loki said and moved back to Jakeline.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The portal opened and the Chitauri came out. The team went into fighting, but they still needed help.

"Reminds you of Budapest." Natasha said.

"We both think of it differently." Clint told her.

#

"Ah." Jakeline sat up breathing a bit hard.

"Jakeline." She turned and saw her Father there.

"Dad, your back." She said.

"I am." Loki said and he suddenly hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry, I know you won't be able to forgive me, I have no words."

"Dad." Jakeline stopped him and touched his cheek.

"Of course I forgive you." Jakeline said. "Now we have to go help."

"But I…"

"It's the right thing to do, you brought them here you have to help." Jakeline said.

"Very well." Loki told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were fighting still in the ground with Thor and Iron Man on top. Thor was coming down to them when suddenly two knives in-bedded themselves in Chitauri soldiers.

"Loki!" Thor boomed causing everyone to turn. Loki was coming and someone was with him.

"Jakeline." Steve said with a soft smile before he got serious. "What is the story upstairs?" he asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor told them.

"Without them using my mind and my control they will be running wild, they must be bringing all of them in."

"Then we deal with these guys then." Captain America said. "Stark on top…" he didn't get to finish as another person came out of the portal both Loki and Jakeline had appeared from.

"Well this all seems horrible." Bruce said.

"I've seen worst." Black Widow said.

"Sorry." Bruce said.

"No, we could use a little worst." She told him.

"Stark, we got them."

"Banner, Loki and your gal." Tony said.

"Just like you said." Steve admitted ignoring the look from Loki.

"Then tell him to suit up….I'm bringing the party to you." Iron Man told them. They all looked up to see a whale like alien come their way.

"I don't see, how's that's a party." Black Widow says. Bruce began to walk forward, toward the whale like alien.

"Dr. Banner now would be a good time to get angry." Captain America tells him.

"That's my secret Captain…I'm always angry." Bruce told him, before he began to turn into the Hulk taking it down, flipping it as Iron Man shot it and both Loki and Jakeline formed a strong enough shield to cover everyone. When Natasha looked up.

"Guys." She says.

"Loki seems to be right."

"Call it Captain." Iron Man says.

"Alright, listen up until we can close that portal our priority is containment." The Captain says.

"Barton I want you on that roof eyes on everything call out patterns and strays, Stark, Jakeline both of you have perimeters everything gets three blocks out you turn it around or turn it to ash." Captain America tells them.

"You want to give me a lift?" Barton asks.

"Right…better clench up Legolas." Stark tells him.

"Wind get them there safely." Jakeline says.

"Thor you got to bottle-neck that portal, you got the lightning light the bastards up." Steve says and looks at both Loki and Natasha. "Us we stay down here keep the fighting…and Hulk." He just has to say one word. "Smash."

Everyone moves out and battle the Chitauri; it shocks them the way they seem to be extra brutal. Jakeline is freezing a lot of them.

#

"Sir the Council is on." Hill tells Fury. "Fury closes the screen before walking over to where he can talk to the Council.

#

"Stark there some strays sniffing your tail." Barton says as he shoots arrows.

"Just drawing them in keeping them off the streets." Stark says, just as he was getting shot.

"Well they can bend for a damn tail, find a tight corner." Barton tells him.

"I will roger that." Stark says and takes them into a tight corner. "Oh boy…" he says as he takes some of them down. "Good call, what else you got?"

"Well Thor's taking a squadron down in sixth." Clint tells him.

"And he didn't invite me." Stark says before going.

#

Natasha took another Chitauri down before she points a staff at the Captain.

"Captain, we can't do a damn thing unless we close that portal." Natasha tells him.

"Our biggest guns could not touch it."

"Maybe it's not about guns." Natasha tells him.

"You want to get up there you're going to need a ride." The Captain tells her.

"I can get a ride…." Natasha doesn't finish as she begins to float on top of one of the Chitauri.

"I thought you would need a ride." Jakeline says.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Natasha says.

They are still fighting and Iron Man and the Captain fight together. Loki and Jakeline taking some of the soldiers down when they get a little overwhelm but get back on track. Thor and Hulk take one of the whale-beast down.

"Captain they gone to forty-seven past Maddison they cornered a lot civillians out there." Barton says.

"I'm on it." Captain says.

#

Natasha got into the roof and she was looking for a way to shut it down.

"The scepter." Selvig said.

"Doctor?" Natasha says looking at Selvig.

"Loki's scepter. The Tesseract can't fight you, can't protect against yourself." Selvig tells her.

"Doctor, it wasn't your fault you didn't know what you were doing." Natasha tells him.

"I actually think I did, I put in a safe key to cut the power source." Selvig tells her.

"The scepter." Natasha says.

"Maybe it can close the portal" Selvig says. "Do you know where it is?'

"Jakeline, do you know where the staff is it might come close the portal." Natasha says into the com. Jakeline comes up to the roof, some of the Chitauri but Jakeline spears them with icicles really fast.

"You need me to bring it." she says.

'Yes." Natasha says. Jakeline breathes in because she knows what will happen if she doesn't. She begins to whisper some words and the spear appears out of no-where she gives it to Natasha. Selvig begins to get the machine ready before they are able to do it.

"Right at the crown." Selvig says.

"I can close it, does anybody copy." She asks. "I can shut the portal down."

"Do it." Captain America says.

"No…wait." Stark says.

"Stark these things are still coming." Steve says.

"I gotta a nuke coming in; it's going to blow in less than a minute." Stark says as he follows the nuke. "And I know just where to put it."

"Stark you know that's a one way trip?" Steve asks him.

#

"Save the rest for the turn J." Tony says.

"Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?" Jarvis asks.

"Might as well." Tony says.

They all follow the path of the nuke and Tony as they go up. They see as he disappears inside the hole. They wait and the Chitauri go down.

"Come on Stark." Natasha says. They don't see anything and Steve has to make the call.

"Close it." Steve says. Natasha sticks the scepter into the machine closing the portal and only one thing comes out. Natasha shows a rare smiles and Jakeline smiles.

"Son of a gun." Steve says. That is until he, Thor and Loki notice something.

"He's not slowing down." Thor says, he swings Mjlnoir getting ready to go up there.

But Jakeline flies up there and grabs Tony, but she had just gotten beat and she had barely gotten over a recent injury so she wasn't as strong, so she took the blunt of the hit when she caught him and they slow a little bit, but not enough. Before they become street pizza, the Hulk comes out of nowhere and catches them both. They land on the ground, Hulk alright. Jakeline moves from on-top of Tony and she is in serious pain. Thor breaks the mask off Tony.

"Loki could you heal him." Steve cheeks for heart beat.

"I don't think he is…" Loki doesn't get to finish before Hulk roars and Tony wakes up.

"AH! What the hell?" Tony says and they all look at him. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." Steve says.

"Alright, hey good job guys." Tony says. "Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's take a day….have you ever tried Shawarma?" Tony asks them. "There's a Shawarma joint two blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"Yes, celebration." Thor booms out. Loki goes to bring down Clint and Natasha. Steve is ignoring them by now as he checks over Jakeline.

"Are you alright?" he whispers.

"Yeah, just really bruised, I have to remember I just survived a stabbing." She tells him.

"Which reminds me." he says and pulls her face forward and kisses her lips which Jakeline returns it, he wraps one of his arms around her waist and she wraps them around his neck.

"Really, I go up a hole almost die and the Captain gets kissed." Tony says which causes them to break apart with smiles on their faces. Jakeline looks to see both her Dad and Uncle coming down with Natasha and Clint.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Family Meetings

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sparky199, RiseoftheSoulGuardians, Guest and june **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter**

**Eight: Family Meetings **

Thor was in the feast hall, where Loki had just finished his meal and he had begun to move. Thor waited until he moved away before he got up.

"Thor, where are you going?" Fandral asked him.

"I am feeling tired." Thor told them. "I wish to slumber."

"Very well." Sif says.

#

"Heimdallr." Thor says.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"I wish to ask, where Loki is?" he asked.

"He wished for me to send him to Midgard." Heimdallr said.

"Send me to Midgard." Thor told him.

"Very well." Heimdallr said and began to open the portal.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Father Winter." Loki said.

"Loki, Jakeline has missed you greatly." Old Man Winter said with a smile.

"I apologize for not coming sooner, but keeping her a secret is rather difficult."

"Yes, I am certain of that."

"Father!" Loki turned around to be barreled by a little girl dressed in an ice-blue gown.

"Hello, Princess." Loki said carrying his little girl. She looked so small and adorable with rosy cheeks, her long silver-blond hair and blue eyes.

"Did you miss me, I missed you." She told him.

"Of course I missed you, why would I not." Loki said.

"Grandpa says you are very busy."

"Sadly, I am, but now I am here with you." He tells her.

"Yay, can we go." She said jumping down from his arms gently, he could feel the Wind and he turned to look at Old Man Winter, who gave him a knowing smile. Loki couldn't help the sad smile that came to his face. Eirawen had wanted to control the Wind and now it was their daughter who did it.

#

Thor was looking around the Winter forest and he wondered what Loki was doing here.

"Father, come we have to…"

Thor looked down as a little girl. He looked up to see Loki coming that way.

"Jakeline, wait up…Thor." Loki said.

"Brother." Thor said and looked back down. He saw a young child who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your, Father's brother?" she asked him.

"Your Father?" Thor said.

"Jakeline come here." Loki said, Jakeline moved toward him.

"Loki is what the young child true, is she your child?" Thor asked. Loki knew that he could lie; he was not the 'Silver-tongue' for nothing. But he wouldn't deny his daughter.

"She is telling the truth, Jakeline is my child." Loki told him. Thor looked at him and knew that he was not lying.

"Loki." Thor said. "Where is the mother?"

"She is in Paradise." Jakeline told him.

"She's dead?"

"Yes, Thor now I must take my daughter home…."

"Yes, I will call Heimdallr he can take us to Mother and Father…."

"No!" Loki practically roared out. Jakeline wrapped herself more in his arms.

"But, Loki our parents must know…"

"No…you must give me your word that you will never tell our parents or your friends about my daughter." Loki told him. "I will not have her raised there; she will be raised here in the Winter Lands."

Thor looked at Loki and his face and the way that he clanged to his young daughter and he knew his answer.

"I give you my word." He said.

"Good." Loki said calming down.

"But may I meet my niece properly." Thor asked.

"Jakeline, this is your Uncle Thor my brother?"

"Hello." She told him. Thor looked at Loki with huge puppy-eyes and Loki rolled his eyes before stretching Jakeline out and Thor carried her.

"Hello, my niece is good to finally meet you." He boom out and it caused her to chuckle.

"You loud, Uncle Thor." she said giggling.

"Aye." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Road Trips Pt1

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you guys have been having great Holidays and I wish you guys have the best. Okay so this is going to be the last chapter of the YEAR, WOOO!, I will post the new chapter NEXT YEAR. I want to thank **_**june, MariMart, Sparky99, RiseoftheSoulGuardians and Guest**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter**

**Nine: Road Trips Pt.1 **

The entire team had gone to Sharwma after Loki magic some clothes for Bruce and Tony changed. Thor and Loki were both looking at Steve and Jakeline, who had sat together. They had seen the kiss; they just had not made a mention of it at all, well yet.

"So, I say we go to the Tower and rest for the night." Tony told them. "You all invited, I have rooms."

"I'm good with that." Clint said with a smile.

"Okay." Steve says.

"Yeah." Jakeline answers.

#

They walked inside the Tower, when finally it was Thor who broke.

"Captain?" he said.

"Yes, Thor?" Steve asked.

"Why did you kiss my niece?" Thor asked. It made the others stop and look at them, Tony was looking around.

"What?" Clint asked he had heard the confession, but he hadn't known this.

"The dear Captain kissed my daughter after the Hulk save Stark and her from their fall." Loki said.

"I kissed her because…" Steve didn't get to finish because Jakeline interrupted.

"He's the soldier, Dad." Jakeline said and Loki stopped.

"But I thought he was dead." Thor said.

"In a way I was." Steve said.

"Plus, he didn't know I was you know..." Jakeline said. "Your daughter."

"Okay… so rooms." Tony said trying to avoid anything else.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

After both Thor and Loki made threats toward his life Steve breathed in and he couldn't help but smile. But at the same time he had something that worried him. As he sat down outside to get some fresh air, someone came to his side and he looked to see Clint standing there.

"She has a picture of you in our home." Clint said.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"Jakeline, she had a picture of you." Clint said it seemed that something clicked on Steve's mind.

'_She has a son.'_ Those were Loki's words.

"You're her son?" he asked.

"Yeah; great way to meet my Grandfather isn't it." Clint said with a chuckle and a hand behind his head before he moved. "Well I guess, don't hurt her okay, she's…well she's being my Mom for a long time I don't want to see her hurt."

"You won't." Steve said with such sincerity that Clint believed him.

"Hmm…okay…well." Clint said and moved away.

"For the love of Odin." Jakeline said which brought a smile to Steve's face. He had heard that saying so many times he thought it was her way of avoiding saying God's name in vain. Now he knew she was talking about her own Grandfather.

"So, I just got threatened by your Dad, your Uncle and your Son." Steve tells her.

"Well you did fear that was going to happen, so congrats you were right." Jakeline tells him. "I still can't believe Clint didn't put two-and-two together when he first saw you, I have a picture of you in our home…than again it is from before the serum so I suppose." She told him.

"Will I get that story?" Steve asked her and Jakeline understood.

"Eventually." She tells him. "How do you feel?"

"Weird, I woke up and they gave me files everyone is gone, your file said you were missing presume dead, Peggy is retired." Steve whispers to her.

"I know, I went to their funerals, I never visited though, the times I did, and I didn't like what I saw." She tells him.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh it was, but that is another story for another day." She said.

"Jakeline, are you planning to go back to Asgard with your Father and Uncle?" Steve asked because he needed to know. He didn't expect the answer.

"Pfft…if I land in Asgard the last thing I need is judgment from my Grandfather." Jakeline told him.

"Why?" Steve asked her.

"My Father has other children." Jakeline tells him. "They are not exactly like; my Grandfather would think I was a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster." Steve tells her pulling her close. "Now I have a question for you?"

"What?" she asks him.

"I plan on going on a road trip around the country to get in touch with everything I missed. I want to know if you will come with me." Steve asked her.

"On a road trip?"

"Yes." Steve told her.

"Yes." She told him.

#

"They look happy brother." Thor told Loki as they sat down and could see Steve and Jakeline.

"I had no idea that giving her permission all those years ago this would happen." Loki told Thor.

"You approve of the courtship?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Loki told him.

"Will you allow her to come to Asgard?" Thor asked and Loki had to smile at that.

"You should know my answer by now." Loki told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A few days later the entire team was ready to see Thor and Loki leave. Clint and Natasha stood together since they would be taking a break going to Clint and Phil's home for a vacation. Bruce was going to leave with Tony and both Steve and Jakeline were dressed and ready to go on their own trip.

"I will see you again friends." Thor told them. Jakeline moved from the motorcycles to Loki side and hugged him, he was hugging her back.

"You can stay you know, Grandpa Winter would allow you to stay in the Winter Lands." Jakeline whispered to him. Loki pulled his daughter a way a bit and looked at her wide eyes.

"I must go back, I will come visit soon." Loki told her. Jakeline hugged him again.

"Niece!" Thor boomed out and Jakeline moved to hug him. Thor hugged her tight as well.

"I hope to see you soon, Uncle Thor." Jakeline said.

"And I as well." Thor told her.

Jakeline moved away next to Steve, before they all saw Thor and Loki turn the device so they could leave. As they left the others moved. Jakeline hugged Clint.

"Be careful." Clint told her.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" she asked.

"I'm going to be with Natasha and Phil."

"I will be safe and I will call you."

"Ready to go?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Clint answered.

Jakeline moved away and both she and Steve watch as the others left and once they did, Steve looked at Jakeline before he got on his motorcycle and she got behind him.

"Ready?"

"Of course." She told him. He reeved up the engine and they left together.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Gift's

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note:** Happy New Year! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**MariMart, Reader103, Sparky199 and Looking4Misteria for**_** the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter**

**Ten: Gift's **

"Jakeline!" the other ice spirits and the sprites were looking for the Princess who had a habit of disappearing.

"Has my granddaughter has been found?" Old Man Winter asked with a monotone voice, but his eyes full of amusement.

"We will find her, your highness." one of the Sprites told him.

"Father Winter?" Loki's voice was heard and every sprite and winter spirit stopped because they were terrified. They knew that Loki was protective of his daughter no one had ever seen what the man would do if something did happen to her. The Fire Sprites knew that very well.

"Loki, my dear boy." Old Man Winter answered.

"May I ask; why my daughter was on top a tree branch?" Loki asked him.

"Ah, she went missing again in her play time." Old Man Winter told him. It was not the first time and both Loki and Old Man Winter knew it would not be the first time.

'_Giggles'_ were heard and they turned to see Thor with a small bundle in his arms, said bundle was the silver blond Princess of Winter.

"Jakeline, you must stop moving." Thor told her.

"But, why?" Jakeline asked, she wouldn't stop moving and Thor couldn't stop laughing.

"Should we go?" Old Man Winter asked.

"Yes." Loki said. "Come along Thor; keep a hold on Jakeline if you will."

"Of course, brother, my niece is safe with me." Thor said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thor, Loki and Jakeline were inside the Winter Palace, but Thor and Jakeline were playing, with Thor throwing Jakeline to the air, who was laughing all the while.

"Now, Thor put Jakeline down." Loki said.

"But, why I am having fun with my niece."

"I realize that Thor, but it is Jakeline's birthday." Loki told her.

"Yes, I'm ten, Uncle Thor." Jakeline told Thor.

"That is true you have been alive for Ten Winters." Thor told Jakeline. "I do have a present for you, tis was made by the finest of Asgardians cloth makers."

"Really?" Jakeline asked. Thor took the bundle from the inside of his own cape. Jakeline grabbed the parcel and opened it to see a cloak of her own.

"It's a cloak." Jakeline said with bright eyes. It was light velvet blue with silver underside. "Can I put it on?"

"Of course darling, I believe that is the reason your Uncle brought it to you." Old Man Winter said. Jakeline put her cape on and smiled brightly at them.

"Look, Daddy, do I look nice?" Jakeline asked Loki.

"You look beautiful." Loki told her. "Now I have your present and I believe your Grandfather will like it very much."

"What is it?" Jakeline asked. Now the gift that Loki brought was large, Jakeline opened it and on it was a silver staff.

"Is that her?" Old Man Winter asked.

"Yes, I believe it was time she had one of her own." Loki told him.

"It's my staff!" Jakeline said and waved it, it turned blue with her power, she moved around and started to create snow but it was more concentrated.

"I believe that is the best course of action." Old Man Winter told him.

"It will help with the un-controlled little snow storms." Loki told him.

"She is wild and her powers are incredibly strong for her age."

"I will begin her stronger training soon." Loki told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Road Trip Pt2

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sparky199 and MariMart **_**for the review**.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter **

**Eleven: Road Trip Pt.2 **

Steve and Jakeline had been on the road for the past four months and everything to Steve had changed. Jakeline was explaining everything she had seen and things that had changed. Over the two months they had movie and show marathons in their hotel room.

"I still can't believe so many movies changed." Steve told her.

"I know, I ended on going on more when I took Clint to the movies." Jakeline told him.

"Now, you haven't told me about Clint." Steve told her.

"Do you want the entire story?"

"Yes." Steve told her, he wanted to know the entire story.

"Well…after you know." Jakeline said and Steve grabbed her hand. "I stayed in my spirit form plenty of time and I don't like to spend my time in that form since no one can't see me , but I did and once I did I travelled more around the world, I met Clint that way, he was the first person besides you that…"

"Wait, I never saw you in your spirit form, I mean you've showed me now." Steve told her.

"You actually did, do you remember when you came into my apartment that time…."

"You mean, when you left for two weeks during Winter?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, I arrived in my spirit form and you saw me there, gave me the shock of my life." Jakeline told him. "Well anyway, I met Clint the same way, I was doing my Winter rounds and he was outside."

"In Winter?"

"He didn't have a happy childhood Steve, I visited him afterwards I cleaned some of his wounds until….until everything changed...his parents died in a car crash….I didn't see him for a few years."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"They took him to foster care, I had to go to every single one, I had some of the other spirits, the ones I get along with to check, but he had run away with his older brother, they ended up in a circus."

"It must have been a kids dream come true." Steve told her.

"He ended up with the worst people imaginable and when he tried to do the right thing, his brother turned his back on him, he was left for dead if it wasn't for the fact that it was during my season, the Sprites found him broken, they always knew about him and I went to collect him, he wasn't going to make it."

"But he did, Jakeline he's alive and with Agent Romanoff." Steve told her. "So, you adopted him."

"Yeah, got him homeschooled since he was a bit behind." she said with a smile. "I only let him do his two last years of high school, than he came one day during his last year _'Mom, I'm going to join the army.' _For the love of Odin I was about to explode but then I remember I joined the army too so I couldn't say anything, I drove my grandfather mad though he had to ask some of the Sprites of the other seasons to keep an eye on him if they could."

"He joined SHIELD, later."

"Uh-huh got really mad at that one, the Army I could handle but SHIELD was another thing all together, but I found a reason to change my mind, when I found who one of the founders was and I couldn't change his mind." Jakeline said and Steve couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"But his happy I saw the ring on his dog tags his married to Agent Romanoff."

"No, god those two are like brother and sister." Jakeline told him. "He married someone else, you met him."

"Him?"

"Yes, married to a man."

"Uh-huh."

"Well I can't wait to meet him formally." Steve told her.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Jakeline asked him changing the subject.

"Actually I've been thinking, I believe we need to visit Peggy." Steve told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we owe her as much."

"Very well."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They left toward the retirement home they knew Peggy was in.

"Do you think SHIELD will be close?" Steve asked her.

"Probably, but I don't think they will be able to tell us apart." Jakeline said.

"Why?" he asked her.

#

They arrived at the retirement home and went inside; when they asked for Peggy Carter they were told of something that had them worried. They walked together inside the room.

"Who's there?" Peggy asked.

"Hello Peggy." Steve said first. She looked at him widely and she was shocked.

"Steve, you're alive." She told him with tears in her eyes. "It's been so long."

"Well I couldn't leave one of my best girl's behind." he told her.

"I…I didn't find her Steve." She told him.

"You don't have too." Jakeline said and Peggy turned to her.

"Jakeline; where have you been?"

"Oh here and there can't quite explain it all."

"You're so young as well." Peggy told them.

"So, how you been?" Jakeline asked changing the subject.

"I lived a life." She told them both. "I regret both of you didn't get to live yours, but tell how did this happen?"

Steve begins to explain all that he knows and how SHIELD unfroze him. Jakeline tells her that she been called by her Uncle and they had a reunion, until now they were traveling the country.

"That is nice, very nice." She told them. "I hope that both of you are very happy."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When they left Peggy after she forgot them, they walked together outside getting some fresh air.

"She did great things." Steve told her.

"I know, very proud of what she did." Jakeline told him. "I hate the fact that she forgot us, we could have given her that happiness for a bit."

"We can come visit more." He told her.

"Yeah, we can." Jakeline told him, even if she had Clint and her Father, she knew that both she and Steve had Peggy a link to the past.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When they almost got caught by SHIELD, Jakeline did the bravest things in the world and that was take Steve flying.

"I don't think I was made for flying." He told her.

"Nonsense its fun." She told him. "Plus you said you wanted to see the world, this is just a different perspective."

"I suppose it is." He told her; looking at the city from a different point of view, no war just peace. "Is this why you like it?"

"Yeah, gives you freedom, I was stuck in the Winter Kingdom for many years the Wind could only give me such freedom until I got older and when I finally did I travelled the world in break-necking speeds I wanted to see everything, explore it, paint it, learn from it."

"You haven't looked back."

"No." Jakeline said. "I've got great things for doing it, bad things too, but the good out-weight the bad."

"So, where else do you want to go?" Steve asked her.

"Oh, I don't know." Jakeline told him.

"We could go to Texas, we haven't been there." Steve told her.

"Alright." Jakeline told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. New York

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sakura Lisel, Sparky199, MariMart and Damian Robin W**_** for the reviews. I think it is time you guys see, how Jakeline and Steve met.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. Or the Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida .I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter **

**Twelve: New York **

"Father!" Jakeline said stamping her foot down on the ground. She had been having this argument with her Father and Grandfather for the past four decades so really she was over her mind.

"If you are trying to make me believe you are not a child you are not helping me." Loki told her with a raised brow. He knew it wasn't fair, that she had gone off on her own before but this was different. She wanted to live with the mortals.

"I've traveled the world before in fact I do every Winter." Jakeline told him. "I saved a kid from drowning too you know, Jack I believe his sister called him."

"I know, Jakeline living with mortals…"

"Has been done by others, the other Seasons have told me of it, even the Hedgehog, Dad Eros has done it with his wife. Why isn't that I can't?"

"You are too young and in-experience." Old Man Winter told her.

"Then let me experience it, if it makes you feel better send one of the guards with me, but let me have this."

"Jakeline." Loki told her.

"I'm still your little girl; I just want to see the world." Jakeline told him. "Take it as my own personal research, I want to meet mortals, the last time I met them was when I was a little girl and those were the Vikings that believed I was a Winter God and a boy, you know Hiccup still make jest to me because of that."

"To make a point you are a Winter Goddess."

"I know but I don't want people to only see that you know." Jakeline told her Grandfather. "I want to meet mortals, talk to them, and befriend them, Father it will just be for a while a few years."

"If I give you this will you…." Loki didn't get to finish before Jakeline smacked herself to him with a large hug.

"Thank you, Father, thank you!" she squealed in happiness.

"I have not answered…"

"You have." Jakeline told him.

"Fine, but you will take one of the guards who will say to be your family member, where do you wish to go?"

"New York."

"The mortals are in depression and knowing you, you will like to go Brooklyn-at the nod of his head Loki sighed- yes well you will not have much money or you will but do not flaunt it we can have mortals being suspicious of you. When you go on your snow round please know that you will have to be more careful than anything."

"Yes, Father." Jakeline said with a big smile.

"Now for your gua…"

"I choose Isen." She said fast and Loki looked at her.

"Isen!" the guard appeared and he was light blond and gray eyes, large though and Jakeline's friend.

"Yes, your highness."

"My daughter will be with mortals it is your job to watch out for her as she is there." Loki said.

"Yes, sir." Isen told him.

#

"Are you certain it will be wise to let her go?" Old Man Winter asked.

"I had no choice, you were right, Jakeline is as stubborn as her mother and if I didn't allow it she would have gone and done it anyway."

"True, will you be returning to Asgard soon?"

"I have too, I won't be able to come for a while my parents will get suspicious of it, Mother is asking a lot of questions when I came."

"She will be fine."

"I hope so." Loki said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next month Jakeline was ready, she was jumping in place.

"Alright go." Loki said and Jakeline hugged him.

"I'll miss you, come back safe." Jakeline told him.

"I should be telling you that." Loki said. "I will be fine and I will tell your Uncle Thor you send him the best wishes."

"Bye." She said and cleaned the tear away from her face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What is all the racket?" Bucky asked.

"I think the new neighbors arrived." Steve told him.

"I don't want to know who actually moved there, want to go see."

"Bucky." Steve said.

"Come on it could be a dame." Bucky told him and Steve sighed he knew the drill. "Please."

"Fine." Steve said.

#

"Oh look at this Isen." Jakeline told him.

"Princess, please mortals will notice." Isen told her.

"Call me Jakeline, your my cousin remember." Jakeline told him with a bright smile and I wink.

"I still don't know how you convinced your Father about this." he told her.

"Well you know, I am going to miss trousers." She told him as she had a dress on dark blue and her hair in rolls instead of how she always had it.

"I suppose, but wore gowns before." Isen told her.

"I know but still." Jakeline told him. "Anyway let's get everything inside."

They both didn't notice the two young men coming out of their apartment. That is until Isen turned around and tensed that only Jakeline noticed that and turned as well to see and she came face to face with two young men.

"Hello." The man with the darker hair told her.

"Hello." She said.

"My name is Bucky Barnes so you two are our neighbors…this is my friend Steve." He introduced them. Steve walked forward and Jakeline smiled brightly at him, Steve looked at her.

"Well my name is Jakeline Frost and this is my cousin Isen Frost." She said.

"Welcome." Steve told her.

"Well we have to finish moving, it was nice meeting you." She told them.

"Yes, Ma'am." Bucky told her, but her eyes were focused on Steve's blues. When their door closed, Bucky turned to Steve.

"I told you it would be a dame." Bucky told him and Steve shook his head, he knew what would happen next.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Invitation

**Mischief's Daughter **

Note:** I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sparky199, MariMart, Guest and Damian 'Robin' Wayne**_** for the reviews. Okay(READ PLEASE) So I need to explain something, now I know I do a flashback after a particular chapter and those are pretty much going to be moving around time so **_**Odd Number **_**chapters story and **_**Even Number**_** chapters are flashbacks. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. Or the Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida .I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter **

**Thirteen: Invitation **

Steve and Jakeline end up back in New York after seven months and when they go inside Steve's apartment, Jakeline takes care of all the SHIELD bugs inside the apartment. They had gone to the market before coming.

"So, what do you think?" he asks her.

"It's nice." she tells him. "But it is really bare." She tells him.

"I suppose." He told her.

"Well come have to make dinner for us." Jakeline says and they both move to the kitchen.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Stark Tower _

"Sir, it appears Master Rogers and Miss Frost have come back from their trip." Jarvis told Tony, who was currently in his lab with Bruce.

"Thank-you, Jarvis." Tony said.

"You are going to invite them into the Tower."

"Yeah, I mean besides you Brucie dear, this will be good for the team and all." Tony told him.

"You want to get Clint and Natasha here too aren't you?" Bruce tells him.

"Maybe." Tony says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Jakeline woke up with the sound of the phone ringing and she was not the only one.

"No one knows the number." Steve tells her. Jakeline moves and grabs the phone, before answering.

"Hello?"

"Woo! Go Cap, I mean is this…."

"Hello, Tony." Jakeline says and Steve groans, which make Jakeline, laugh so she puts on the speaker.

"Tony, what do you need?" Steve asks.

"Well first I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Tony says and they could hear his voice and almost picture his eyebrows wiggling.

"Tony." Jakeline says.

"Come on, okay well anyways I wanted to talk to both of you about coming to Stark Tower?"

"What for?" Jakeline asks.

"Well my BFF moved here with me and I want the entire team to move here too." Tony told them. "So, when do you move in?"

"Um…"

"You have to come see and then you can move in come at noon." Tony said and clicked on them.

"So, we are going to Stark Tower." Jakeline said.

"Yes, we are." Steve said and they both starting laughing.

"He is not going to let us live it down, that I answered your phone." She told him.

"Well we are grown-ups." Steve said before pulling her close.

**$LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK$**

_Asgard _

Loki and Thor were in the Throne room looking at their parents, they had been here for a while and the Bridge was already getting fixed.

"Will you both be returning to Midgard?" Odin asked them.

"Yes."

"Loki?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"When will you bring my granddaughter to Asgard?" Odin asked. That made both Thor and Loki froze.

"Hel is in her domain and your other grandchildren well you are aware of where they are." Loki replied.

"Now, Loki, what I mean is the daughter you have in Midgard, Jakeline Frost or Jokul Frosti. Your mother and I have waited centuries for her to make her debut in Asgard."

"She controls the Season of Winter, making her unavailable to come." Loki replied.

"Bring her to Asgard, we wish to meet her." Odin told him.

"She might refuse, Jakeline is rather stubborn, and I cannot make her come if she does not wish to do so." Loki answered.

"Is she."

"Yes, she has her mother's temperament." Loki told him. "She also likes being free."

"I hope you do bring her, I been waiting to meet her for a long time." Frigga tells him.

"You've known about her." is not a question that Loki asks.

"Yes, I have." Frigga tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Stark Tower _

Steve and Jakeline arrived and walked together inside the building. They were met there by Dr. Banner.

"Hi, Doctor Banner." Jakeline said with a smile.

"Hello, Jakeline, Captain." Bruce said and he shook hands with Steve.

"Doctor Banner, Call me Steve." Steve told him.

"Steve."

"So…you moved in with Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Candy Land." Bruce told them.

"Woo, you too are here, I was thinking you…"

"Tony." Bruce told Tony.

"Oh, but you were there…"

"I thought we were getting a look." Jakeline said and winked to Steve.

"Right, now come, welcome to Avenger's Tower." Tony told them.

"Told you." Jakeline whispered to him.

#

When they came to the end of the tour, Toy turned to both of them.

"So, when are you going to move in?" Tony asked them.

"Uh." Jakeline said.

"I have your rooms, Clint room with Natasha…."

"You do know that Clint and Natasha are not dating right." Jakeline told him.

"Well, yeah so too rooms I guess." Tony said. "Anyways, when are you moving in?"

"I…"

"You have too…come on say yes, well be a team." Tony told them.

"All right." Steve answered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

_Two Days Later…_

Jakeline and Steve had moved in to the Tower in two days and to them it was a little weird. As they were eating breakfast with Bruce and Tony (who had been pulled literally to eat).

"Okay, so I…" Tony was pushed back into his seat by the Wind.

"Thanks, Wind." Jakeline said with a smile.

"That is not fair." Tony whined.

"Pfft…she was worst when I had to do homework." The voice came out of nowhere; they all looked up and saw Clint standing there.

"Clint!" Jakeline said and ran to him, to hug him.

"Hey." Clint said. The other three weren't surprised because Tony had gone under all of Clint's files and found out, who his parents or who his mother was and the fact that he was married. "So, where is my room?"

"I thought you were coming with the wife." Tony said.

"He's coming later and Natasha also." Clint replied.

"Wait a dude."

"Problem?" Jakeline and Clint asked.

"Not at all but I thought Natalie and you were together." Tony said.

"Nope." Clint told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review**.


End file.
